


Kaito Gets Curious

by JustDucky92



Series: Butterfly 'Verse [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst/Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I embarrass the hell out of Kaito, KaiShin relationship, Kaito is still Kid, Loss of Virginity, No Conan, Oral Sex, Pegging-sort of, femShinichi!, smut with plot, these tags embarrass me, transgenderShinichi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDucky92/pseuds/JustDucky92
Summary: After his first time with Shinichi, Kaito gets curious about a certain something.  That curiosity grows until it culminates in something that Kaito had never thought that he’d be doing.  His moment of curiosity hasn’t gone unnoticed either and he’s going to have to face the music soon enough.Hasn’t anybody told him that curiosity killed the cat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So um…I have no excuses this time *blushes*  
> All I can say is that I was doing another error check on Butterflies Chapter 10 right before I went to bed and as I was reading ‘that’ scene this popped nearly whole into my head… I really have to stop reading stuff like that when I’m tired apparently because it makes odd things occur to me -_-   
> Again with the whole my beta reader is my mother and dying of embarrassment if she were to read this so you’re stuck with me, lucky you :)  
> This is set directly after Butterflies Chapter 10 but before the Epilogue just to clarify.  
> Also, I own nothing *cries*

It started when Kaito came home that morning after his first time with Shinichi.

After his mother finished embarrassing him he texted his girlfriend to warn her that her mother was about to find out about her daughter’s lost virginity. Having done that, he decided to take a shower to wash last night’s sweat from his body.

As he stood under the spray and soaped up his body, his mind drifted back to the night before.

Kaito could hardly believe that he wasn’t a virgin anymore. It had been amazing and all he’d ever imagined it would be.  All the more so since it had happened with the girl he loved with all his heart.

His mind played back images from the night before, where he’d finally gotten to touch and love his beloved butterfly, his Shinichi.

Feeling a familiar pressure in his groin he looked down to find that his reminiscing had caused his cock to harden under the shower’s spray. Deciding that it would be better to get rid of it the old fashioned way rather than ignore it, he reached for his cock before pausing as a particular memory crossed his mind.

When he’d been stretching Shinichi he’d found her prostate with his fingers and he remembered how amazed he was by her reaction. She’d positively keened and came off the bed when he’d brushed his fingers over it and he remembered thinking, was it really that good?  Then later when he’d been inside her, making love to her, he’d hit her prostate again and her cries nearly broke glass and just a minute or so later she’d _screamed_ in his ear as she came. 

He’d heard about a guy’s prostate of course, but he’d never imagined it pulling a response like that from a person.

Kaito was…curious he realized. Would it be the same for him? 

He’d never imagined trying something like this before but…well…damn his curiosity. He was always willing to try something once as well, the curse of the risk taker he supposed.  And hey, not like anybody (namely Shinichi) ever needed to know about this.

His cock was positively throbbing now from all the memories floating through his head and he had to clench his fist to stop himself from reaching for it just yet. He looked around the shower stall, figuring out the best way to do this, before turning and leaning back against the wall at a slight angle and spreading his legs, feeling a bit nervous.

Kaito soaped both his hands, getting them nice and slick, before lightly grabbing his cock with one and reaching behind himself with the other. He rested a soapy finger on his hole, a place he’d never been touched before.  He took a deep breath and gently pushed his finger inside himself.

Oh, that felt strange.

It didn’t hurt but it did feel a little odd. He tentatively moved the finger in and out, and as he relaxed a bit he had to admit that it felt kind of nice. 

That wasn’t his objective here though.

He tried to remember where Shinichi’s prostate had been and angled his finger in that direction. He suddenly felt a spongy bump under his finger and he rubbed it gently.

He. Lit. Up. Holy Shit!

Every nerve ending sparked to life and he swore fireworks went off behind his closed eyelids. Kaito had to bite his lip to keep his moan in.  He so did not want his mother coming to check on him or something.  Kami-sama forbid.

He started to work his finger over his prostate as his other hand finally started to move determinedly up and down his cock. It was just a minute later that he came hard with a muffled shout, cum flying out to land on the floor of the shower before being swept down the drain by the water.

 Kaito sagged back against the wall, legs shaking slightly, and tried to get a hold of his breathing.  It had been just as amazing as it had looked with Shinichi last night and he was just slightly put out that he hadn’t thought to try this before.  He’d never come so hard…well that wasn’t true.  There was last night with Shinichi, but otherwise…damn.  He was definitely doing this again.

Now though it was time to get out of the shower before his mother wondered if something had happened to him since he been in here for so long. He was going to take a long soak in the tub to loosen up his muscles after last night and think about things, yep, that’s what he was going to do.

Playing with his prostate when he masturbated became his new normal and he quickly became addicted to the sensation. Though he wasn’t spending as much time with his hand as he used to. 

Now that he and Shinichi had taken that final step and broken through the last of her insecurities they’d become rather insatiable. They were horny teenagers after all and the only thing holding them back had just been removed.

She hadn’t been angry with him for failing to sneak in the house that morning thankfully, though she had complained of ringing ears from her mother’s squeals after Yukiko had called. She’d apparently been forced to endure an extremely embarrassing Skype chat that she was very thankful her father was absent for.  Her mother was bad enough!

Shinichi _had_ been a little put out when she’d noticed all the hickeys he’d left on her neck though.  It wasn’t exactly turtleneck weather so the only way she had to hide them was makeup.  She had not been amused, though she admitted to liking their formation at least.

Ran and Sonoko had sniffed the hickeys out almost immediately as they walked to school with Shinichi and made the poor girl tell them everything.

Kaito knew something was up as soon as he met the trio at the school gates. Shinichi’s face was so red it closely resembled a tomato, Ran was smiling softly at him, and Sonoko had an evil grin on her face.

He’d just started to get an inkling of what might have happened when Sonoko walked up to him and nudged him with her elbow and said, “Heard you lost it this weekend, good job lover boy.”

Kaito’s face immediately joined Shinichi’s in tomato land as Sonoko laughed and he sputtered.

Ran told Sonoko to stop teasing the couple and dragged her inside the school grounds with a smile thrown over her shoulder for the couple in question.

Shinichi tried to apologize to him but he shook his head and told her it was alright, he didn’t care if their friends knew. It had just surprised him is all.

Then he pulled her into him and kissed her softly. Her smile was radiant as they entered the school grounds holding hands.

The next two weeks continued as such. They went to school and out with their friends but every chance they got to be alone together they spent exploring each other’s bodies.  Making up for lost time he supposed.  They were starting to get familiar with each other, with what made them purr and what made them sing.

And when he was alone at home, and the urge struck, he played with his prostate. At least he didn’t have to hold himself back anymore since his mother was off on another trip of Europe, and who knew when she’d be back.

Still, after a couple of weeks had gone by he wasn’t quite satisfied by this. It didn’t feel quite right to Kaito to hide something like this from Shinichi, to exclude something that he genuinely liked from their bedplay.  And deep down he very much wanted those fingers inside him to be hers.  He had an inkling that it would be somehow so much better if the fingers belonged to someone else, or rather to Shinichi.

Kaito was a little embarrassed at the thought of admitting to his girlfriend that he liked his ass played with but then he thought of how scared she had been that first night, and the trust she had placed in him, and drew courage from that. How could he do anything less?

He resolved to bring the issue up at the next relevant moment.

A couple days later he and Shinichi were alone at her house after school. They were supposed to be studying but they’d inevitably ended up back in her bed on a ‘study break’.

They were both completely naked with Shinichi crouched between his legs, studying Kaito’s hard cock with hungry eyes. Shinichi had discovered these last couple weeks that she rather liked using her mouth on Kaito, no matter what her culture tried to say about the act.  The taste wasn’t off putting to her and she rather liked watching Kaito fall apart.  In those moments she had all the control and it was just a little addicting, even if in the end she did like it best when he was inside her.

She leaned down and grabbed him, then licked a stripe from base to tip, laving him all over with her tongue and making him moan wildly before grabbing his balls with her other hand and juggling them gently. Shinichi then finally moved back to the tip and sucked him into her mouth, bobbing up and down as her tongue worked on him.

Kaito was gasping and groaning at this point, mind fogged with desire. He had one hand buried in the tangle of Shinichi’s hair just to feel her movements on him.  It was hard to remember his resolve at this point but he had to try.  Somehow he pushed past the fog and remembered what he wanted and, with a nervous gulp, he reached for Shinichi’s hand.

She was confused at first when Kaito grabbed for the hand still playing with his balls, though she let go when he tugged. She stopped her movements to look up at him curiously, noting the slightly nervous look in his eyes, and watching as he drew her hand up to his mouth and kissed the palm before sucking her first two fingers into his mouth.  It felt better than she would have imagined, having him suck and lave her fingers, especially when his tongue ran up between the two, and she shivered slightly.

Then Kaito released her fingers, now sopping wet, and slowly drew her hand back down. She felt him spread his legs even further and then suddenly her hand was being drawn between them, behind his balls and between his cheeks to rest gently on his hole.  He released her and drew his hand away, now gripping the sheets nervously.

It suddenly struck Shinichi what Kaito was asking of her and her eyes widened in shock. She pulled off his cock with a pop and sat back on her heels to stare at him, though she didn’t yet move her hand.

Kaito’s face was red, redder than he had been earlier, and she realized that he was embarrassed by his request. There was also a hint of apprehension and vulnerability in his eyes and she knew that this was a big deal to him and he was afraid of how she’d react.  She so wanted to ask the questions racing through her head but…not now.  Now was not the time for questions.  Now was the time to show him that she wasn’t put off by this desire of his, just surprised.

A smile graced her slightly swollen lips and Kaito started to relax.

Shinichi slowly rubbed her saliva slickened fingers over the puckered muscle under them and smirked when Kaito made a little noise and canted his hips. She slowly slid one finger inside him, carefully watching Kaito’s face as she did so, so she noticed the expression of bliss cross his face.

She moved her finger in and out experimentally and he groaned above her.

“P-please Shinichi, more.”

His eyes were pleading with her so she relented and slid in the other finger, making him moan deeply. She thrust her fingers in and out a couple times before pushing them in deep and crooking them to find his prostate.

Kaito eyes were opened wide yet he saw nothing as he shouted and arched off the bed, bucking his hips and nearly dislodging Shinichi’s fingers. His hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, desperately trying to hang onto his sanity.

Shinichi smirked and then finally leaned back to her previous task, this time leaning her arm across Kaito’s hip to try to hold him to the bed as she sucked his cock back into her mouth. As she did that she continued to massage his prostate with her fingers.

He. Fell. Apart.

Kaito was positively writhing on the bed, trying to buck up into her mouth or back onto her fingers. A string of nonsense babbled out of his mouth along with constant moans and groans.  Shinichi even heard a couple oh Kami-sama’s in there somewhere.

It wasn’t very long until he came after that. He was so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t even warn Shinichi, and he always did, though she didn’t really mind. 

Shinichi swallowed him down eagerly as she watched him fall apart. His head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent cry, and back arched up off the bed.  It was beautiful, and she had done that to him.  She could definitely get used to this if it was something he really wanted.

She sat back and wiped her chin and fingers with the cloth sitting on her nightstand and watched Kaito struggle to recover. He was splayed out and looked rather exhausted and flushed as he panted, trying to regulate his breathing.  She hoped he wasn’t too exhausted though, doing that to him, watching him fall apart like that, had gotten her rather turned on and he might have came, but she hadn’t yet.  Still, she could give him a couple minutes to recover she supposed.  She crawled up to kneel beside him to wait.

A couple minutes later Kaito finally got his breathing under control. That had been even more amazing than he could have hoped for and Shinichi had went along with it, though he knew she was going to have questions.

 She was a detective, she always had questions.

He cracked his eyes and turned his head, searching for his girlfriend, only to be met with the sight of a very aroused Shinichi. He was eye level with her groin the way she was sitting next to him and couldn’t help but get an eyeful of her hard, yet feminine, cock curving up towards her belly. 

Kaito was familiar enough with her body now to know that it was unusual to see her so hard without them being much further along into things. Doing that to him must have really turned her on he supposed.  He looked up at her face and her sapphire eyes were fairly pleading with him to do something, anything.

He glanced back down to her cock. He was rather familiar with it by now.  It no longer felt odd to him to touch her there when they made love, it was simply a part of her, it was Shinichi.  Still, there was something he hadn’t yet done. 

He had yet to use his mouth on her like she did on him.

She seemed to find such pleasure in the act and he knew it was only fair but...

Touching was one thing, using his mouth? He’d been filled with apprehension at the thought as he’d battled with himself, both wanting to and not. 

Still, looking at her right now, he was seized with a sudden desire to return the favor. The apprehension he’d felt before at the thought washed away.  She’d made him feel so good before, now he wanted to do the same for her.

Shinichi saw the considering look in her boyfriend’s eyes though she didn’t know what it meant, and then suddenly he was sitting up and kissing her, pressing her back onto the bed. She gratefully went, glad that he was going to do something about this need tormenting her.

At first everything seemed like normal as Kaito kissed and nipped at some of her most tender spots, the spots that made her sing, most especially a spot just behind her ear. Then he traveled down and played with her nipples, another spot that was especially sensitive for her.

The first sign she had that something was different this time was when he continued to kiss his way down her body until he was kneeling between her legs. His hand came up to encircle her cock which was nothing new, but this time she could feel his breath ghost over her and her eyes snapped open in shock.  She looked down to see him contemplating her cock like he wasn’t  sure where to start and her eyes rounded even further when she realized what he was about to do.

Shinichi reached down to touch his shoulder, making him look up at her. “Y-you don’t have to do that.”

Kaito’s eyes softened and he smiled gently, “I know. I want to though.”

Not knowing what else to do she withdrew her hand. She had never expected this from him.  Hell, she was still over the moon that he wanted to touch her at all when she was still like this.  That it didn’t matter to him.  She had never in her wildest dreams expected that to extend this far though.

Kaito had seen the genuine surprise in Shinichi’s eyes when she tried to stop him and he knew she had never expected this of him. Still, he wanted to.  Now the look in her eyes was incomprehensible to him, but it was something soft and touched and he thought he detected a hint of wetness.

It seemed that going so far to please her had struck a chord for Shinichi. Now Kaito just hoped that he didn’t suck at this and made it good for her, like she did for him.

He returned to his study of the cock in his hand. It was a bit slim and smallish, feminine, thanks to the HRT and her age when she started the treatment.  Even her balls were on the small side.  It didn’t really smell like his did either he’d noticed and it was even more pronounced in his current position.  Some instinct inside him took notice of that smell so he supposed it smelled more like a woman did, though he couldn’t be sure.

Kaito took a deep breath for courage before tentatively extending his tongue and licking the tip of her cock, causing her to gasp in surprise. It…didn’t really taste like much.  It tasted like Shinichi, just a bit more concentrated and a bit muskier. 

Okay, he could do this.

He stiffened his tongue and ran it from base to tip and Shinichi whimpered. He then laved the head again before pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently.  She cried out above him and bucked her hips and he quickly pulled back before she gagged him.

“Kaito,” she complained, desperation in her voice.

 He just smirked and used his free hand to hold her hips in place before dipping his head back down.  He pulled her cock back into his mouth and twirled his tongue, loving the sounds of Shinichi’s gasps and moans. 

Kaito tried to remember what all he liked when she did this to him. This prompted him to reach down and fondle her balls as he stiffened his tongue and rubbed it over the bundle of nerves just under the head of her cock and Shinichi let out a high pitched moan as she arched her back off the bed and bucked her hips into his hold.

He started to bob his head, finding his rhythm. He got another idea and released her balls to slip two fingers in alongside her cock, getting them nice and wet, before slipping them down to her entrance and pressing inside gently, making her gasp at the new sensation.  He unerringly found her prostate, after all this part was not new to him, and started to massage it and she went wild. 

Gasping and groaning, writhing on the bed.

Kaito was having a hard time keeping her from thrusting up, all that soccer had given her strong thighs and hips.

Shinichi buried a hand in his hair, “K-Kaito, oh Kami-sama.”

He chuckled around her cock and the vibrations caused such a lovely reaction he decided to hum their school theme song, the first song that popped into his head.

She let out a breathless chuckle mixed with a groan when she recognized the melody. ‘Only Kaito’ vaguely floated through her lust fogged brain.

When she started to keen he redoubled his efforts as he bobbed on her cock and massaged her prostate. Moments later her cries reached a new and familiar pitch as her body tensed and she clamped down around his fingers. 

Her hand in his hair held his head in place as she came though he’d already decided to stay. Kaito knew that she didn’t cum much but still he was ready for the warm fluid that dripped slowly into his mouth as he worked her through her orgasm.  He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but really it didn’t taste like much he decided, a bit salty and musky.

Eventually she relaxed, panting, and released her hold on Kaito’s hair, letting her arm flop bonelessly to the bed.

He sat back with a smile, releasing her now soft cock, and reached for the cloth to wipe his face and hand with.

In the end he decided this was much like the first time he’d touched Shinichi. While it had felt a bit odd at first, giving his butterfly such pleasure quickly overshadowed that and he got used to it.  He loved to watch her come undone about as much as she did him he suspected.

He lay down beside her, propped on his elbow with his head in his hand, and watched her get her breathing under control. Her heaving chest was rather nice to watch, and admittedly after all of that he was half hard again, but he didn’t really have any interest in going again at the moment.

A moment later her eyes opened and she gazed at him with contentment and wonder.

Kaito just smiled and leaned over, cupped her cheek, and pulled her into a gentle kiss. “You like?” he asked once he’d pulled back.

Shinichi actually giggled a little, “Like is an understatement. Arigatou, Kaito.”  She sobered, “But, why?”

“Because I didn’t think it was fair since you do it to me, and because I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel. And before you start feeling guilty or something, I didn’t mind it, truly.”  He waggled his head a bit, “Not my favorite thing to do to you maybe, but not bad either.”  He smirked, “I enjoyed watching you come apart though.  I’d gladly do it again, promise butterfly.”

She flushed a little as she relaxed, comforted by his words. She had been a little worried that he’d only done it because he felt he had to.  His words did remind her of something else though.

Shinichi rolled over on her side to face him, hand under her head, and asked, “Alright, but while we’re on the topic, just how long have the fingers been part of your repertoire?” She cocked an eyebrow and waited.

Kaito blushed and groaned, flopping onto his back and hiding his face with his arm. He’d known that she was going to ask about that, the detective in her wouldn’t let her do otherwise.

He sighed and removed his arm, glancing over at Shinichi to find her still looking at him, waiting for her answer. He coughed a bit, “I uh…well…I kind of got curious after our first time together.  The way you reacted, well it made me wonder.  And hey,” he grinned weakly, “you know I’ll try most anything once.”

At first she was surprised but now she was just amused.

“Only you Kaito. I’m guessing you liked it more than you thought you would, and that you’ve been doing that to yourself when you’re alone ever since?”

She chuckled a little when he blushed even more but nodded a bit sheepishly.

“Well I don’t really blame you, it does feel amazing,” she grinned a bit. “So why did you suddenly decide to tell me about it?”

Kaito studied her eyes and was relieved when he found only genuine curiosity. “I didn’t feel right keeping it from you, and you trusted me before, so I took a leap of faith I guess you could say.  Besides I um...I really wanted you to…,” he blushed bright red and looked away, too embarrassed to continue.

Shinichi smiled, eyes dancing, “You wanted me to be the one to do it?”

He glanced at her and nodded, a bit tense.

She crawled over and leaned over him, chest pressed to his and arms braced on either side of his head, forcing him to look up at her. “I don’t mind Kaito.  In fact…I think it’s kind of hot,” she smiled wickedly down at him.

He relaxed when he saw the truth on her face. She really didn’t mind doing this for him.  “Arigatou Shin-chan.”

Shinichi’s smile gentled as she leaned down and kissed him. “Anytime Kaito.  Besides, I’m glad you felt you could trust me with this.  It makes me happy.”

Kaito could see the happiness shining in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He…hadn’t really thought that him trusting her like this would have such an effect.  He’d have to remember that in the future he supposed.

She suddenly sat up and patted his side sharply, “Come on, we should probably get cleaned up and dressed and get back to our studying don’t you think? I think this ‘study break’ has lasted long enough.”

He groaned as he sat up. “Do we have to Shin-chan?  I’d rather cuddle with you,” he pouted a bit.

Shinichi climbed off the bed and slapped his leg, “Yes, school work is important, so come on lazy.”

Kaito mock scowled in her direction, “Hey! Who are you calling lazy?” 

He shot off the bed and grabbed Shinichi around the waist and twirled her around, making her squeal, and then started to tickle her. She was laughing deliriously and trying to bat his hands away, unsuccessfully, when he backed her into the wall and boxed her in with his arms.

Her laughter slowly died off as she gazed up into his eyes.

He leaned down and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss, one hand coming down to cup her cheek as her arms locked around him, pulling him into her tightly. When they broke the kiss they just rested their foreheads against each other and panted as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

After a minute of this they broke apart and Kaito led his butterfly into the bathroom so they could clean up. After all she was right, school work was important and they probably really should get back to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Another couple weeks passed and Kaito was almost deliriously happy.

He and Shinichi had grown closer when they had taken that final step in their relationship and at the time he hadn’t thought that things could get any better.

He had found out that he was wrong.

 Apparently trusting his girlfriend with his new little kink had been the right thing to do because it had brought them that much closer together.

Kaito absolutely loved that it had been added to their bedplay, and really so did Shinichi. She hadn’t been kidding, she really did find it hot.  It fed her own personal turn on of watching him fall apart, so really they were both happy.  Anytime that she used her mouth on him anymore, the fingers came into play.

He was happy, he was content.

For those two weeks.

And then well…Kaito got curious again.

It happened when he was home alone one night. He was in his room, hand flying on his cock, fingers up his ass working his prostate as he moaned and groaned and writhed on the bed, when a sudden and rather surprising what if question floated through his fogged brain. 

Suddenly his fantasy of Shinichi sucking and fingering him was replaced by something far different. It shocked him to his core and yet the fantasy had him coming in seconds, cum splattering his chest and all the way to his chin as he cried out.

Kaito lay there panting for a moment before grabbing his boxers and wiping himself off and then collapsing back to the bed. He was still breathing hard but his mind was reeling. 

What the hell had that been?

He’d…he’d just had a fantasy of Shinichi _fucking_ him!  And he’d came, hard.  What the ever loving hell?

He wasn’t sure what to think about this, he really wasn’t.

It’d started with that what if that floated through his brain. What if it wasn’t her fingers, what if it was her cock?

Kaito sat up and vigorously rubbed his hair, making his usual untidy spikes look like a bird’s nest. Kami-sama damn him for his curiosity because for sure that’s what this was! 

He wanted to whine that it was supposed to be Shinichi who was the curious one but really it wasn’t true. She was more naturally curious than him, it was true, after all being a detective almost demanded it, but being a phantom thief also required a certain amount of curiosity if he didn’t want to get caught.  So yes, he had his own fair amount of curiosity and it was biting him on the ass now, though he did have more caution than she did so that was something.

He stalked off to take a shower, more to give him a break from his sudden realization than a need to get clean, though he did need a shower. All too soon though he was clean and in his pajamas, lying on his bed trying to sort through his muddled thoughts.

Kaito lay there for hours, trying to sort things out in his head.

Yes, he realized, he was a bit curious at how it would feel. Shinichi sure seemed to love it, even more than his fingers.  He already knew that he liked having his ass and prostate played with, most especially by her.  Really, having her fuck him, make love to him, would only be the next logical step from that.  And yet…

Did it mean he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was that he wanted this?

Kaito pondered that for awhile before tentatively coming to the conclusion that no, it didn’t. He still didn’t like other guys like that, hell he wasn’t even really attracted to women other than Shinichi, though he objectively appreciated their beauty.   The only person he would ever trust or want to do something like this would be Shinichi and, despite what some people would say, she was a woman, through and through.

He got a bit angry after that.

Why did they have to label everything in their society anyway? Straight, gay, bisexual, everything had a label.  Why couldn’t love just be love?  Maybe he was just Shinichi-sexual then if they had to label it.  He loved Shinichi, no matter what they labeled her, and wanted to explore everything with her, do whatever they could do together to bring each other pleasure.  Or mostly anyway, nothing _too_ kinky. 

Okay brain, getting off topic.

Kaito shook his head and reeled it back in, getting back to the heart of the matter.

Okay so, not gay that he wanted this from her. He felt a bit of relief at that decision but really it was just the start. 

He wasn’t really surprised that the thought of submitting to her didn’t bother him in the least and actually turned him on a bit. There was just something about the sparkle in her eyes when she was being all fierce and dominant that got his motor revving and he was secure enough in his masculinity, even as young as he was, to know that submitting to her occasionally didn’t mean he wasn’t a man or some such shit.

However, he wondered what she would think if he dared to reveal this new desire to her. It was one thing to ask her to play with his ass when they were in bed, another to ask her to fuck him. 

Especially with her circumstances.

Kaito was quite sure that Shinichi had never been interested in this end of sex before. She was a woman, why would she be?  Hell she couldn’t wait to get rid of her cock, her eyes nearly lit up every time they looked at the date circled on the calendar.  Frankly he couldn’t blame her, so could he really ask something like this of her?  She could get offended if he even asked, let alone what she might think about him asking something like that at all.

His mind was torn.

Shinichi’s surgery was in almost exactly a month and a half. After that if he dared to ask there were always toys (he thought there was a proper term for it but wasn’t sure and he didn’t really feel like searching the internet at the moment).  There would be less chance of offending her then.  Still…

The longer Kaito lay there and thought on the subject, the more he realized that he wanted it to be Shinichi inside him and not some toy. At least at first anyway.  If he was to really do this, then he wanted to give his virginity to her and not some piece of plastic.  If he liked it, and he suspected he probably would just like with the fingers, they could switch to toys after her surgery.

He had a rare opportunity here he knew, to indulge this new desire with flesh and blood and still have been with a woman. He couldn’t ever see himself with anyone other than Shinichi, he already knew in his heart that he was going to marry her someday, so in a little over a month this opportunity would be gone for good.

What to do what to do?

Kaito grabbed at his hair, frustrated that the answer eluded him.

He glanced at the clock and cursed when he realized that there were only a few hours before he had to get up for school. He turned off the light and crawled under the covers to try to get a little sleep.

This problem wasn’t going to go anywhere. It wasn’t like the fingers either he realized, it wasn’t something that he was going to solve in a day or so of thinking about it.  This one was going to take a bit more pondering on the subject.

For the next two weeks he thought hard about the question, after all there was no easy answer.

Shinichi couldn’t help but notice her boyfriend’s preoccupation but he reassured her that it wasn’t important, he just had something on his mind is all. She wasn’t sure she quite believed him about it not being important, but she figured that he’d come to her with whatever it was when he was ready and let it go for the time being.  She trusted him, so she knew it couldn’t be anything bad whatever it was.  She did wonder a bit at his slight blush when he answered her though.

It took two weeks for Kaito to come to a decision on the matter and he was still extremely nervous over it.

He was going to put his trust in Shinichi and ask her.

While he was afraid of what Shinichi would think of him he couldn’t really see her reaction to his desire itself being bad, she was a rather understanding person his girlfriend. What really scared him was her reaction to what he was going to ask _her_ to do to him.  He was afraid that she would get the wrong idea, be offended, or be otherwise hurt by his request.  He could only hope that her trust in him was enough for her to stop and listen to him.

He was going to trust his butterfly, so he could only hope she would once again extend the same to him.

Kaito felt a measure of relief now that his decision was made and yet at the same time he had no idea how to proceed. How does one go about asking their girlfriend to fuck them?  The very thought still terrified him somewhat but the clock was ticking, and their window of opportunity closing, so he needed to figure out how to bring the subject up and soon.

A couple of days later and it was June 21st, Kaito’s 18th birthday.

Shinichi wasn’t as good at romance as Kaito but she’d really tried this year. Last year had been terrible for them both obviously, and eighteen is an important milestone.  Besides, the last couple months had been absolutely wonderful and she wanted to show him how much it had meant to her.

She was glad it fell on a weekend day because she planned to make a day of it.

She picked him up at lunchtime and he opened his gifts then and then they went out to one of Kaito’s favorite café’s for lunch. After that she dragged him to a dessert shop that had just opened up and willingly bought him this chocolate monstrosity that had him at first melting in bliss and then bouncing all over the place even more than usual.

 Oh the horror, Kaito on a sugar high.

Then they went to Tropical World again, where thankfully this time nobody died. They had fun and Kaito was able to burn off some of his excess energy, for which Shinichi was eternally thankful.

It was around dinner time when they left the park, though they had already eaten at the food stands inside. Kaito thought that the day was over until he saw Shinichi checking her watch and telling him to hurry up as she rushed to catch a taxi. 

Turns out there was one more surprise in store for him.

When he saw where they were he stared in shock. There was a world famous magician performing here this week but all the shows were sold out, he’d checked.  How…?

Shinichi smirked, “I’ve had the tickets for months now. It was kind of a no brainer, famous magician performing on your birthday and all.  I even pulled some strings and got us backstage passes for after the show.  You Mr. Birthday Boy are going to get to meet this magician and probably bore me to tears talking about magic stuff, sound good to you?”

Kaito’s eyes lit up at her words and he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her in a circle, making her laugh, before setting her down and planting one on her right there in the parking lot.

“I love you. You’re the best girlfriend ever Shin-chan.”

“Yes, yes I am. Now let’s go and find our seats before the show starts, ne?”

The show was actually pretty good, Shinichi had to admit. She still thought Kaito was better though, if maybe not quite as polished as this guy but hey, he was young and still learning.

Truthfully she watched Kaito’s face more than the show. That sparkle in his eye captivated her, as did the furrow of concentration as he tried to figure out the other magician’s tricks.

Watching Kaito fairly bounce in place after the show as they waited to be led backstage nearly made her dizzy and she made him pout when she snapped at him to sit still. Then they were called back and all was forgiven.

Meeting the magician was an interesting experience.

At first he was polite and a bit disinterested, treating them like any other fans, but when he learned that Kaito was the son of Kuroba Toichi, and an aspiring magician himself, he opened up and the two ended up spending quite awhile chatting.

Shinichi just watched with a small smile as she leaned on the wall of the dressing room, occasionally adding in a comment but generally leaving them to their magic talk.

Eventually the conversation turned a bit more personal when Kaito revealed that it was his birthday today, and Shinichi was drawn into the conversation when he mentioned that the tickets to the show were a gift from her.

She was a little surprised when the magician recognized her name from the papers, though she supposed she should be used to it by now, but he just seemed to gain a better opinion of Kaito from it.

By the time they left Kaito had gained a new friend, though Shinichi wasn’t really surprised by this, and it was getting pretty late.

Kaito felt like he was walking on air. This had been the best birthday ever!  Who knew that Shinichi had it in her to do something so romantic for him?

They had already decided that Shinichi was staying at his house tonight so they caught a train back to Ekoda, snuggling up together on one of the seats.

It was later, back at his house, that things got…shall we say…a bit awkward for Kaito.

The teenagers had decided to fool around before going to sleep and both were currently naked on Kaito’s bed. He was sprawled on his back, legs spread with Shinichi kneeling between them, as she bobbed on his cock and played with his ass.  He was moaning and groaning, babbling a string of nonsense as she worked him over.

Shinichi was just about to pull away, after all she didn’t want him to come like this, when something rather surprising came out of his mouth and she froze in shock.

“B-butterfly p-please, fuck me,” he groaned low.

Kaito tensed as he realized through the fog of lust what he’d just let slip. Oh shit.

Shinichi released him with a pop and sat up, still in a slight state of shock and not sure she’d heard her boyfriend correctly.

“What did you just ask me?” she asked faintly.

He blushed bright red and groaned as he threw his arm over his face. “Oh Kami-sama, I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did. And this time you’re explaining Kaito.”

He sighed, this was not how he envisioned starting this conversation but it was too late now. He sat up and propped his back on his headboard and dared to look up at Shinichi.  She still looked rather shocked and a bit pale, shit.

Shinichi still had no idea what to think. More information, she needed more information so she forced her mouth to work, “You...you want me to…?”

Kaito’s face was still bright red as he nodded. “Fuck me, make love to me, yes.”

She was confused, “But I thought you were….I mean….I don’t understand Kaito. But, is this what’s been bothering you?”

He knew what she was asking and immediately crawled forward to sit in front of her and grabbed her hand as he gazed into her confused sapphire eyes, trying to make her understand. “Yes it is, and I am straight Shinichi.  I don’t want this from some guy, I want it from you.  Only you, and you’re a woman.”

She searched his eyes, trying to understand. “When did this happen?”

Kaito chuckled a little though his cheeks were still red, “A couple weeks ago. I guess you could say I got curious again.  I want to know what it feels like for you butterfly.  I want to watch your face as you posses me,” his face got even redder when he admitted that.

“Did you know they have a word for what I want from you?” he asked suddenly.

Shinichi blinked and shook her head.

He coughed a little, “I-It’s called pegging. When a straight man has his girlfriend or wife fuck him, usually with a strap on.  I did some reading on the internet.  In my opinion what I want from you is basically the same thing, we just wouldn’t need the toy.”

She panicked a little at that. Her eyes were wide when she asked, “You’re not going to ask me to keep _it_ are you?”

Kaito’s eyes softened and he reached up a hand to cup her cheek, “I would never do that to you butterfly. I know how much that surgery means to you.  It means a lot to me to you know.  So even if I loved it I would never ask that of you.”

Shinichi relaxed with his words, seeing the truth on his face. She…wasn’t sure what she would have done if he had asked that of her.

Kaito’s cheeks were a deep red at this point but he knew he needed to get this all out to help her make her own decision on the matter. “For later, like I said, there are always toys if we want to continue with this.  But,” he hesitated a moment before admitting, “at least this first time I want it to be you butterfly.  I want to give myself to you, not a piece of plastic.  It’s…it’s one of the reasons that I made this decision since your surgery is in a month.”

She searched his eyes. She could tell this was important to him but she was still torn.

“If you don’t want to do this butterfly it’s okay, I won’t hold it against you. I’ll be happy with what we have, I promise.  I know you’ve probably never been interested in this end of things before so I wouldn’t blame you for saying no.”

“I need to think about this Kaito.” Her eyes were serious as she gazed up at him.

Kaito just nodded in understanding and watched as she bowed her head, hair falling around her bare shoulders, as her eyes fell on the hands she had clenched tightly in her lap. He sat quietly and waited for her decision on the matter, feeling extremely nervous.

Shinichi’s mind was racing trying to untangle her jumbled thoughts.

Frankly, once she got past her shock at his request she wasn’t all that surprised. She knew just how curious Kaito could be, and his willingness to try most anything.  They’d already introduced ass play into their bed and, with her as an example, he was bound to get curious again.  That he’d admit it to her though, something deep inside her softened slightly when she thought of the trust he’d placed in her with that admission.  She knew just how hard that must have been for him.

He was right though, she’d never had any desire to be the ‘top’ in bed. Never had any desire to use the cock that she used to despise like that.  Lately her feelings towards the appendage had changed somewhat, because of Kaito.  His attentions in bed had helped her become more comfortable with her body, even with the part she hated the most.  She still wanted it gone, but she didn’t despise it like she used to. 

Some bad thoughts about what this meant Kaito might think of her tried to assert themselves, but she pushed them out of her head. She knew Kaito wasn’t like that, like some of those awful men she’d read about in other transgender women’s stories.  If she knew anything, it was that.  He’d said it before and she still believed him, he saw her as a woman, his butterfly.  And she believed him when he said he was straight as well.

 Her trust in him was holding firm and that relieved her.

But…could she do it? Could she give him what he wanted?  She believed him when he said he would respect her decision and still be happy but…a part of her wanted to do this for him.  Wanted to make him happy, make him feel good.  She couldn’t deny that she thrilled in the control she had over him in those moments when she used her mouth on him, this would really only be extending that a bit further.  She…could give it a try she supposed.  For him.  And well…she’d never have a chance like this again for herself either.  If she didn’t like it she knew he wouldn’t pressure her to do it again. 

That was it then, she’d made her decision. For Kaito, the man she loved, she’d step out of her comfort zone and give him what he wanted, at least once.  Maybe they’d both love it or maybe they’d both hate it, she didn’t know, but what she did know was that for him, she would try.  After that they would see.

She couldn’t really believe that she was about to do this.

Shinichi looked up from her lap. “Alright,” she said quietly.

Kaito blinked, surprised. “Eh?”

“I’ll do it,” she licked her lips, nervous. “I’ll give it a try at least.”

He started to smile, hope in his voice. “Really?  You will?”

She cracked a small smile, “For you I will. I make no promises for afterwards though.”

“That’s fine, that’s more than I dared hope for butterfly. Arigatou.”  He leaned forward and dragged her into his lap and he hugged her tight, overjoyed.  He murmured against her neck, “I was so worried that you would get mad at me, or be hurt or something, for even asking that I almost didn’t.”

Shinichi suddenly realized that he’d been more worried about how his request would affect her than what she’d think of him for it, and softened even further inside.

Silly boy.

She leaned back and cupped his cheek, “I could never be angry with you for this Kaito. And those other thoughts never even crossed my mind.  I love you too much to be angry or hurt that you trusted me with such a thing, no matter how confused I was at first.”

His gaze was soft and full of wonder as she leaned forward and softly kissed him.

Suddenly something else occurred to Shinichi and she broke the kiss, leaning back in his hold. “Are you sure you want to do this Kaito?  I mean…,” she trailed off and bit her lip, looking down in her lap at her soft cock.  Never before had she wished the accursed thing was bigger and yet…, “I-I’m not very big, it’d probably feel better for you if we did use a toy.”  She blushed now.

Kaito grabbed her cheeks and made her look up at him. “I don’t care butterfly.  You’re perfect to me.  Besides, I told you Shin-chan, I want you not some toy.  I want to give my virginity to you, just like last time.”

She searched his eyes and then nodded, satisfied.

He leaned in and kissed her hungrily and she melted into the kiss. As their tongues danced together his hands roamed freely over her body, caressing her skin and leaving fires in their wake, reawakening her desire. 

Kaito kissed his way down her jaw to the spot behind her ear that made her sing as he brought his hands up to cup and squeeze Shinichi’s breasts, gently tweaking her sensitive nipples and drawing a gasping moan from her as she grabbed onto his shoulders. He nibbled his way down her neck then ducked his head and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth where he laved it with his tongue, sucking and nipping at it as he continued to roll the other one between his fingers.

Shinichi’s head fell back, her long chocolate hair brushing his legs, and she groaned his name, “Kaito.” She thrust her hips lightly into his, brushing her slowly reawakening cock against his.

Kaito almost couldn’t believe that Shinichi had agreed to even try this, for him she had said. He was a little nervous but he supposed that was normal.  He also knew that he needed to get his girlfriend about as hard as she could get.  She was capable of getting hard enough to do this he knew, but he was going to have to help her get there.  His hope was that what she was doing to him afterwards would be enough to keep her there but since this was new territory for both of them only time would tell.

He turned on the bed with her in his arms and laid her out, never releasing his hold on her breasts. He turned his head and started to lavish attention on her other nipple as he grasped her hip and pulled her in tight to him, grinding his own hips down into her and making them both gasp and her moan as she clutched at his back.

Kaito started to nibble his way down her body making her squirm and gasp when he hit her sensitive spots. When he was kneeling between her legs he kissed and nibbled all around her groin and inner thighs until she was thrusting up, desperate to get him to touch her where she needed him the most.

By this time she was plumped up and about half hard and Kaito congratulated himself on knowing how to drive her wild so quickly.

“Kaito, please,” she begged desperately.

He smirked a little and quickly sucked his own fingers into his mouth to wet them before removing them and placing them at her entrance, teasing the muscle and making her gasp a little and spread her legs even further. Kaito then grabbed her cock and sucked her into his mouth at the same time as he slid one saliva soaked finger inside her. 

Shinichi gasped and moaned, grabbing handfuls of the sheets and tried her best not to buck up into her boyfriend’s mouth. She knew he still didn’t like it when she did that since it gagged him.

He twirled his tongue around the slightly soft cock in his mouth as he moved his finger in his girlfriend. Once he was satisfied she was ready he added the other and pressed them deep, finding her prostate and massaging it as he bobbed his head and sucked a little harder.

It took only another minute of this combined assault before Shinichi was fully hard and he sat back, releasing her with a slight pop.

Her hips thrust up into the air, cock glistening with his saliva, as she groaned with frustration. “No, Kaito!  Why did you stop?”

Kaito smiled a little as he ran a soothing hand up her leg. “Because, now it’s your turn butterfly.”

Shinichi’s eyes cleared a little as she remembered what they were really doing tonight and her mouth formed a slight ‘oh’ as she realized what that had all been about.

She sat up a little tentatively despite the desire still scorching through her, not really sure what she should do now.

Kaito leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft but full of passion and then suddenly their positions were reversed, though how he did it she had no clue. 

Sneaky magician.

He smirked at her as he flopped back on the bed and put his arms behind his head, legs spread to either side of her. “Do with me as you will butterfly, I’m yours to command.”

Shinichi reached out and placed a slightly shaky hand on Kaito’s thigh and then looked up into his face. The trust shining out of his eyes reassured her.  She thought back to his words and became emboldened.  Hers to command, huh?  She looked at the way he was sprawled out on the bed and decided to take this chance to do some exploring, since things were usually the other way around.

Kaito saw the look in Shinichi’s eyes change and that secret part of him thrilled. This was what he wanted, the dominate side of his girlfriend to take control and posses him.  That confident and wicked shimmer in her eyes made him shiver a little in excitement.

She rose up from her position between his legs and slowly crawled up Kaito’s body until she hovered over him. It would have been impossible for her to miss the spark of desire in his eyes since she was now face to face with him. 

She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss before nibbling down his neck, making him gasp and throw his head back. She decided turnabout was fair play, so she sucked up a mark on the base of his neck as she nibbled the skin. 

One of his hands came down to grab at her hair and press her closer so she raised her head and glared at him. “Keep it there.”

Kaito’s eyes widened, the color darkening with a flash of desire from the fierceness in her gaze, and he nodded, raising the hand and placing it back behind his head. She wanted to explore he realized.  Oh Kami-sama.  He wasn’t sure if he was going to make it out of this still sane.

Shinichi, satisfied with his compliance, went back to her exploring. She moved back a little until she could sit on his stomach, legs spread to either side of his body.  His chest was rising and falling just a bit more rapidly than it would be if he were perfectly calm and she smirked a little. 

She ran her hands down his arms and over his pits to his chest. She had to fight to keep the smile inside when she felt his stomach muscles twitch underneath her when she ran her hands over his pits.  She already knew he was ticklish, but that wasn’t the goal tonight.

Shinichi mapped the muscles of his chest with her hands, caressing every inch of skin she could reach. Then she ran her hands back up and rested them on his pecs.  As she gazed into his hooded eyes she gently tweaked his nipples, curious if they were anywhere near as sensitive as her own. 

He hissed in a sharp breath and she had her answer.

She smirked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Shinichi leaned down and nibbled the edges of his pecs, making him groan for her, before pulling one of his nipples into her mouth and sucking and nibbling on it.

Kaito let out a gasping moan, surprised at how good that felt, before thrusting his chest up, demanding more from his girlfriend and tormentor.

After a minute she switched to the other side to torture that nipple, pleased at her boyfriend’s groans above her.

“B-butterfly, please!” he begged. He didn’t think he could take much more of this torture.  His cock was so hard it was starting to ache and she was still playing with him.  He thrust his hips up a little to try to get his point across.

Shinichi leaned up till she was hovering over him again. She breathed against his lips, “You can move your hands now.”  In the next moment she was kissing him hungrily, tongues dueling wetly, and she felt one of his hands come up to tangle in her hair.

They were both panting when she broke the kiss, and she smiled at him before working her back down his body and settling once again between his legs. She took in the magnificent sight of his hard and weeping cock jutting into the air and knew it was time to move things along.

A thrill of nervousness ran through her and she looked up to Kaito for reassurance. There was a mixture of emotions swirling in his blue-violet eyes.  Most prominent was desire, but she saw a hint of nervousness of his own as well.  Alongside those though shone the trust he had in her and it bolstered her resolve.  She could do this.

Shinichi took a deep breath and then leaned over and grabbed the lube off Kaito’s nightstand. This wasn’t quite how they’d been planning to use it at the beginning of the night but they would still need it.  Her hands shook slightly from nerves as she poured some of the lube on her fingers, rubbing them together as she’d seen Kaito do to try to warm the cool liquid up a bit.

Kaito’s hands were gripping the sheets now as he raised his legs until his feet were flat on the bed and spread them, giving Shinichi the access she’d need.

When she looked up the sight frankly took her breath away. She scooted a little further up and took a deep breath as she rested a hand on one of Kaito’s knees.  She looked up and he smiled encouragingly at her.  She let her other hand drift down past his balls to the hole winking up at her and rested her lubed fingers there.

Shinichi could see Kaito hold his breath when he felt her fingers, and when she rubbed them around the puckered muscle he made an unintelligible noise and canted his hips, trying to follow them.

She felt a return of her confidence. This wasn’t really so different from their play before and for that she knew what to do.

Kaito saw that light come back into her eyes and knew that he was in trouble of the best kind. He gasped and threw his head back when one of her fingers breached him, his hands tightly grasping the sheets as he moaned.

Shinichi reveled in his reactions as she moved her finger in and out. Less than a minute later she was adding a second finger to his apparent delight, she could barely even feel him tense around her fingers he was so used to this part by now.

This was where she knew they needed to deviate from their normal though, so she continued to thrust her fingers in and out, eyes transfixed to the sight. After a moment she leaned over and licked a stripe up his straining cock as she started to scissor her fingers, stretching him.  As she continued to move her fingers she gently licked and sucked his cock, trying to distract him without pushing him over the edge.

Kaito was writhing on the bed at this point, unsure whether he should thrust up into her teasing mouth or back onto her fingers. He could feel the burn in his ass like never before as she stretched him, and frankly…he liked it. 

He felt her slip in a third finger and let out a long moan filled with his pleasure and just a hint of pain. Her fingers were twisting and stretching as they thrust in him but it wasn’t enough anymore, he wanted something else, something more.  When she brushed his prostate for the first time he cried out and bucked back onto her fingers. 

He didn’t want to come like this.

Kaito forced his mouth to work, to form words. “M-more butterfly.  I’m ready, I swear.  P-please, fuck me!”

Shinichi released his cock and sat up, looking into his eyes and seeing the pleading there. She would take his word for it then.  Besides, she needed to come to at this point. 

She removed her fingers to his groan of disappointment and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some out into her hand and biting back a moan when she rubbed the still cool lube on the overheated skin of her cock. She capped the bottle and tossed it over the side of the bed and grabbed the cloth off the nightstand to wipe her messy hand with before tossing it back.

Shinichi leaned over Kaito, hair falling in a shroud around them, as she positioned herself at his hole. She hesitated before continuing though, raising her hand to cup his flushed cheek before asking, “Are you sure about this Kaito?”

Kaito’s gaze softened, the haze of desire receding slightly as he raised a hand and brushed it over her cheek. “As sure as I’ve been about anything.  I’m yours, so take me butterfly.  Claim me as I’ve claimed you.”

His words sent a flash of heat through her and she leaned down and claimed his lips before leaning back a little as she looked down. She gently grabbed herself and held her cock steady as she slowly and gently pressed inside her boyfriend.

They both gave a little gasp when the head popped through. Kami-sama, the way he was squeezing her already.

Shinichi let go of her hold and leaned fully back over him to watch his face as she pressed slowly inside. She bit her lip as his eyes slid closed and he groaned low and arched up into her.

It didn’t take long before she bottomed out with a moan of her own and she leaned her head on his shoulder as she prayed for strength. She’d felt how hot and tight he was with her fingers but she hadn’t expected him to feel quite so amazing wrapped around her cock, squeezing the sanity out of her.

Kaito’s hand was petting her shoulder as she fought for control, and after a minute she’d calmed down enough to lean back and raise her head. The first thing she saw was the gentle look in Kaito’s eyes as he looked up at her.

“You okay?”

She nodded. “You?”

He smiled and nodded, “I’m fine butterfly.” Then the desire washed over his face once again and he fidgeted beneath her, “But I need you to move Shinichi, please.”  His eyes were pleading with her now.

Shinichi slowly pulled her hips back until just the head of her cock remained inside him and then thrust forward, still slowly but faster than before, pulling a gasping moan from Kaito.

Slowly she built up speed as she thrust in and out of her boyfriend, savoring the sounds he made as he writhed beneath her. His hands clasped at her back, holding her to him, as she cupped his cheek with her free hand, never looking away from his eyes.

When she was nearly pounding into him, control hanging by a thread, Kaito groaned long and loud. “Oh Kami-sama.  Faster, harder, more butterfly.  Just more, please!” he begged as he thrashed his head from side to side.

It was enough to snap her control in two.

Shinichi reared back till she was upright on her knees and grabbed his left leg. When he realized what she wanted he quickly raised it into the air with a gymnast’s flair.  She wrapped her arms around his leg to brace herself and unleashed the power in her hips and thighs as she pounded into him.

Kaito cried out at the assault, bucking up into her and giving her thrusts even more power.

By this point they were both breathing hard, and both were covered in a fine sheen of sweat that made their bodies glisten as they moved together.

The sound of skin slapping skin was loud in the room, drowned out only by their moans and gasping cries.

When Shinichi felt herself getting close she shifted her angle and Kaito keened underneath her as she pegged his prostate.

He arched up off the bed and cried out again, “Oh Kami-sama, oh Kami-sama.” Kaito managed to focus his bleary eyes on Shinichi, “C-close butterfly.”

Shinichi’s hair was clinging wetly to her cheeks and back as she nodded, “Me too.” The strain was evident in her voice, “Touch yourself Kaito.  Come for me.”

She watched as he reached down with a shaking hand and grabbed his dripping and angry red cock and started to stroke in time to her thrusts. She continued to peg his prostate on every thrust and he moaned and keened wildly underneath her. 

The ball of tension in her gut wound tighter with each thrust and she knew she couldn’t hold out much longer.

Suddenly his moans gained in volume and she felt him flutter around her before Kaito threw his head back with a cry, his hand flying over his cock. He yelled out her name before his ass clamped down on her cock and cum started to fly from his.

Shinichi watched with hungry eyes as he arched on the bed, thrusting his ass even further onto her cock, as he worked himself through his orgasm. He had cum splattered all over his chest and hand and even up to his chin.

A moment later the tight grip he had on her threw her over the edge as well and she cried out as she bucked up into him, forcing herself as deep as she could go. She buried her face in his leg as she came.

They just sat there for a moment, trying to get their breathing back under control and savoring the sensations still washing over them, before Shinichi sat back with a sigh and threw her damp hair over her shoulder. She pulled back a little and her softening cock slid free with a plop that made her wince.

Shinichi looked up at the utterly debauched picture her flushed, sweaty, and cum splattered boyfriend made and felt a small thrill go through her. She had enjoyed that more than she thought she would.  She still preferred to be on the ‘bottom’ but, now that he’d had a taste of what he’d asked for, if he was still interested in continuing this, she didn’t have to think hard to come up with her answer. 

She shuffled up the bed and flopped beside him on her back, hand intertwining with his. After a moment she propped herself up on her elbow as she grabbed the cloth off the nightstand and gently wiped the cooling cum up.

“You okay?” she asked softly.

Kaito finally cracked his eyes and looked over at her, seeing the worry in her sapphire eyes. He smiled softly, “I’m fine.  I’m perfect.  That was amazing.  Arigatou butterfly.  What about you?”

Shinichi flushed lightly. “I’m fine and I um…think it’s safe to say that I’d be open to doing that again if you still want to.”  She looked away as she admitted, “I liked that more than I thought I would.”

Kaito gave a happy smile when she admitted that, “I definitely want to do that again.” He cupped her cheek as she smiled softly at him, “I still prefer being buried inside you to be honest, but I will want this sometimes.  Thank you for being open to at least trying this, and for not looking down on me for admitting to you that I wanted this from you.  You really are the best girlfriend ever.”

Her eyes were soft as she gazed at him, “I could never, not when I know what it costs to trust someone like that. But yes, yes I really am the best girlfriend ever, and don’t you forget it.”  She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly, lovingly.

Kaito smiled, “I won’t, promise. Now, you up for a shower with me?  I’m feeling rather sticky,” he grimaced a bit.

“I could probably use one to, so yeah.” She climbed off the bed and held out a hand to help pull him up.

He grabbed it gratefully and levered himself up. After standing for a moment he frowned at a new and slightly odd feeling.

Shinichi shot Kaito a concerned look, “What’s wrong?”

He smiled ruefully at her, “Nothing. Things are just a bit…slippery is all.  Feels odd.”

She giggled at him, “Welcome to my world.” She slapped a hand to his chest as she walked by, “C’mon, let’s take that shower.  It’ll help with that feeling, promise.”

After a short but intimate shower they were back in Kaito’s room. He switched the lights off and climbed under the covers to join Shinichi.

She snuggled into his side in her usual spot. He thought she had already fallen asleep when her voice rang out in the darkness, “Kaito?  Happy Birthday.”

He rubbed his hand down her back, “Thank you butterfly.”

“At least it was better than the last one, right?”

Kaito snorted, “Anything would be better than the last one.”

“You know what I mean,” came her sleepy voice.

“Yeah I do. It was perfect, arigatou.  You’re going to spoil me if you do this every year you know.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, “Well you spoil _me_ every year so I wanted to return the favor.  Still, don’t expect this every year, I’m not as good with all the romance stuff as you are.”

“That’s what made it special Shin-chan. I love you.”  He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“I love you to, now go to sleep Kaito.”

Kaito chuckled, “Yes ma’am.”

He hugged her tightly to him in the darkness as they both drifted off. Finally he was content, curiosity abated, all because of the girl sleeping in his arms, how he loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before he knew it it was morning and he was waking with Shinichi still curled in his arms, sound asleep.

He loved the mornings where he woke up with her still in his bed, or him in hers. He always frankly felt lonely without her anymore.

Kaito smiled sleepily and leaned down to place a kiss on Shinichi’s bare shoulder before slipping silently out of bed, careful not to wake her. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt before taking a trip to the bathroom, yawning as he went.

Morning ablutions taken care of, he headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for his coffee addict of a girlfriend. He thought he would do something nice and bring her coffee in bed after what she did for him last night.  Speaking of that, he could feel a slight twinge in his ass with every step, but it wasn’t bad and he decided he kind of like it.  It made for a good reminder.

It wasn’t until he was standing just outside the kitchen that his sleep muddled brain noticed the smell of coffee in the air and he tensed up. He hadn’t set the pot to automatically start and Shinichi was still asleep.

Kaito rounded the corner and blinked comically at the sight that met him.

“Kaa-san?”

Kuroba Chikage was sitting at the kitchen table in her robe, looking sleep rumpled and still tired, nursing a mug of coffee.

“Morning Kaito,” she flashed him a weak smile.

He walked over and gave her a hug automatically before taking a seat at the other side of the table. “What are you doing here?  Last I heard you were in Europe still.”

“Yesterday was your birthday and I wanted to surprise you. I would have called sooner but I wasn’t sure what you and Shin-chan had planned,” she winced a bit there and he frowned slightly, “so I planned to surprise you by being here when you got home last night.”  She sighed, “However my plane was delayed by several hours and I didn’t get in until really late.  I tried to call at one point but you didn’t pick up, you must not have checked your phone.”  His mother shot him a bit of a reproving look.

“Oh. No, I didn’t even notice, we were out pretty late last night.  Shinichi got us tickets and backstage passes to that magic show that’s in town,” he grinned widely at the memory.

Suddenly his grin fell off his face as his eyes widened and he paled slightly. “Just…what time did you get home kaa-san?” he asked softly, already dreading the answer.

Chikage’s eyes darted up to her son and then away and she flushed ever so slightly.

 

*Flashback*

 

Chikage sighed deeply and pouted as she unlocked the front door and dragged herself and her luggage inside.

All the lights were off which meant that Kaito was probably already in bed, it was pretty late. There went her plan to surprise him for his birthday. 

That son of hers! Can’t even answer his phone so she had to catch a taxi from the airport.

She sighed again. Oh well, maybe she could just surprise him in the morning.  She brightened a little at that as she started to drag her luggage up the stairs.  For now it was late and she was tired.

When she reached the top of the stairs she noticed that the light in Kaito’s room was still on. Maybe he was still awake after all.  Still, she would rather surprise him in the morning at this point, she grinned wickedly.

It was as she was passing his door that she heard it, the noises coming from his room, and she stopped dead in her tracks as she blushed. Oh my, Shin-chan must have stayed over, she thought to herself as she listened to the creaks of the bed and the moans and cries floating out of the room.

Chikage started to tiptoe away, still dragging her luggage, having no desire to listen to the two or disturb them. Suddenly her son’s voice floated out of the room and his words froze her to the spot.

She turned her head to stare at the door, eyes wide in shock. Kaito was the one getting…?

All of the sudden the sounds picked up and she heard Kaito’s voice crying out in pleasure. She blushed to the tips of her hair and shook her head.  She did _not_ need to be hearing this.  She didn’t _want_ to hear this. 

Chikage grabbed her bags and scrambled for her room, closing the door gently but firmly, and digging for a pair of earplugs she knew she had in the drawer of her nightstand, sighing in relief once she had them in.

She quickly dressed for bed but ended up lying on the bed for hours, mind still reeling and face scorched by what she had heard.

She wasn’t sure she’d be able to look Kaito in the face in the morning.

 

*End Flashback*

 

Kaito’s face went white as a sheet and then red as a tomato as he realized that his mother had most likely gotten home just in time to hear him getting fucked by Shinichi last night.

“You heard us, didn’t you?” he whispered, face clearly showing his mortification.

His mother nodded slowly, face flushing a bit more. “Unfortunately.  Just enough to realize what was going on, and then I shut myself in my room with my earplugs.”

Kaito groaned and folded forward in his seat, burying his face in his hands on the table. His voice was muffled when he mumbled, “Somebody kill me now.  I can’t believe you heard us, and last night of all nights.”

Chikage smiled a little at her son’s antics before sobering. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, then took a deep breath before finally managing spit out what had been bothering her all night.  “She…she didn’t force you to do that, did she?”

Kaito’s head shot up off the table and he glared fiercely at his mother, though he softened the glare somewhat when he saw the genuine worry and concern in her eyes. “No.  Actually, I had to convince her to try it,” his face impossibly darkened further with the confession, but he refused to let his mother think badly of Shinichi.

Her eyes widened in surprise, “Oh.” She blinked rapidly a few times to assimilate this new information.  “Okay.  I just…wanted to be sure,” she looked supremely uncomfortable now.

He sighed before letting loose an awkward smile, “Kaa-san, I love you, but I can’t really talk about this stuff with you. It was hard enough talking to Shinichi about it last night, my _mother_ is out of the question, understand?”

Chikage nodded with a small smile.

“What happens between me and Shinichi, stays between me and Shinichi. If you still have questions, there’s always the internet.  It’s a pretty good resource for this.  Just look up,” he glanced at her and coughed at little, “pegging.”

Kaito stood up abruptly from the table. “Now, I’m going to take some coffee to my wonderful girlfriend and try desperately to forget that we ever had this conversation, sound good to you?”

“Sounds perfect,” she smiled.

He sighed in relief before going over to the coffee pot and pouring a mug for Shinichi. As he was leaving the kitchen a thought occurred to him and he stopped in the doorway to look over his shoulder.  “I hope this is something that you can keep from Yukiko-obasan for once, she doesn’t need to know.”

Chikage reared back a little in surprise, eyes wide once again. That hadn’t even occurred to her.  “No, of course not.”

Kaito smiled a little, “Arigatou Kaa-san. And thank you for coming back for my birthday, even if it didn’t quite turned out like either of us would have hoped.”

He turned and left the kitchen, scrubbing at his face as he walked up the stairs, still a bit disbelieving at how the morning had turned out so far. His face darkened a shade when it fully set in that his mother now knew that he liked getting fucked by his girlfriend.  Where was a hole to crawl into and die when you needed one?

Telling Shinichi was going to be interesting.

When he entered his room, and saw Shinichi still curled up in his bed sound asleep, his mortification at the morning’s proceedings was pushed back somewhat. He sat the mug on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Shinichi, smiling down at her gently.

Kaito reached out a hand and ran it down her arm making her stir slightly. His smile widened as he leaned over and kissed her cheek before murmuring in her ear, “Good morning sunshine.  Time to wake up.”

Nothing.

“I brought you coffee.”

She stirred on the bed and sleepily opened her eyes. “Coffee?” she mumbled through a yawn.

He chuckled, “Good morning to you to.” He leaned over and kissed her briefly, before twisting around and grabbing the mug off the nightstand, handing it to her as she levered herself up on her elbow on the bed.

Shinichi took a sip and sighed delightedly, “You’re a god Kaito.”

He shook his head bemusedly, long since having given up on Shinichi’s coffee addiction. How she could drink that stuff, let alone black, he would never know.

After a minute of comfortable silence as Shinichi sipped at her coffee, she finally felt awake enough to really open her eyes and look at her boyfriend. “Good morning,” she mumbled a bit sheepishly, aware that she hadn’t replied before.  She stared at his face for a moment before blinking to clear her eyes and staring some more.  “You’re looking a bit pink in the face, something happen I should know about?”

Kaito chuckled a bit ruefully, “Funny you should ask that. My mother is home.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” she blinked a bit sleepily at him.

He just stared at her blankly, making it clear she was missing the point, until all of the sudden her brain decided to engage and she tensed a bit. “When did she get home?” she asked cautiously.

He smirked a little, now she was getting it. “Last night.”

Shinichi’s eyes widened and she jerked up on the bed, the remaining coffee in the mug sloshing dangerously but thankfully not spilling. “What time last night?  Did she…?”

Kaito took a moment to appreciate his new unobstructed view of the naked Shinichi before replying, “Late. And yeah,” he blushed anew, “she heard us.”

He watched as Shinichi’s face went as white as the sheets before blushing as fiercely as his had down in the kitchen.

“Now you know how I feel,” he chuckled. “At least you won’t have to talk to her about it.  Apparently she was a bit worried that you had forced me to do that so I had to reassure her.”  He noticed the stricken look on Shinichi’s face and reached over to pat her knee.  “I don’t think that was a reflection on you butterfly, more that she knew that that wasn’t something I would normally be doing and that was all she could really think of to explain what she heard.”

Shinichi calmed down and got a contemplative look on her face as she tilted her head to the side. “What did you tell her?”

Kaito coughed a little and flushed some more. “I…well I had to defend you didn’t I?  So I told her it was my idea and I actually had to convince you.  Then I told her if she had any more questions she would have to use the internet, because there was no way I was discussing this anymore with my mother of all people.  Then we both agreed to try to pretend that the conversation never happened, oh and she promised not to say anything to your mother about all of this, thank Kami-sama.”

Shinichi just stared at him for a moment before she started giggling. It took her a moment to get out through the bursts of laughter, “I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation.”

Kaito frowned at his madly giggling girlfriend before starting to chuckle himself. “It was horribly embarrassing and mortifying and I just wanted a hole to open up under me and swallow me whole.”

Shinichi sobered a bit, “I’m not sure how I’m going to face her now.”

Kaito mock scowled at her, “You?! What about me?  My mother knows that I…” he trailed off and groaned as he laid his head on Shinichi’s shoulder.

She smiled in amusement as she patted his back. “Well it was your curiosity that got you into this mess, and what’s that saying again?  Curiosity killed the cat?  So it’s your own fault.”

He lifted his head and glared at her before smiling a bit wickedly, “Actually, the saying goes further to say ‘but satisfaction brought him back’ and before all of this I was feeling pretty satisfied.”

Shinichi lifted a brow, “What are you trying to say?” Her eyes widened, “We are not having sex while your mother is in the house!”

Kaito rolled his eyes, “Not what I was getting at, last night was mortifying enough thanks. What I meant was, it’s my mother.  It’s embarrassing, it’s mortifying, and it’s awkward, but after awhile we’ll mostly forget about it and be right back to where we were.  So my curiosity may have killed this cat, but satisfaction, you,” he caressed her cheek, “will bring me back.”

Shinichi’s eyes softened as she leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss. When she leaned back she shook her head bemusedly, “Oh Kaito.  Only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The views expressed in this fic are my own personal opinions, you are free to have your own.  
> Again, I have no excuses for this fic *blushes*  
> I also never expected it to end up this long O.O  
> Hope you all enjoyed it, I’m rather partial to the embarrassing scene with his mother at the end myself *snicker*


End file.
